Un Bonne Chose?
by AdErIn
Summary: Cassandra part en Allemange, elle rencontre par hasar les membres de Toki Hotel...


Auteur: Aderin  
Ma première fiction sur Tokio Hotel, j'ai refait l'histoire car c'était un peut embrouillé...  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Aujourd'hui mon réveil ne sonna pas à 10h00, comme chaque matin où je n'avais pas cours. Les vacances d'été, c'est génial, mais mon réveil sonna à 2h00 du matin, un grand changement ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que sa car aujourd'hui, je part en Allemagne. Enfin ! Voila plusieurs années que je rêvais de pouvoir partir là-bas pour exercer mes quelques années d'allemand apprises en cours.

Mon nom est Cassandra, j'ai 16ans depuis le 20 juin, j'habite à Paris dans un appartement "pas très luxueux" pour mes parents mais agréable pour moi. Je suis fille unique, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde car moi, j'ai la tranquillité par rapport à mes amies.

Ma mère rentre dans la chambre en allumant la lumière qui agresse mes yeux aussitôt, je les caches de mes bras.

-Debout ma puce, prépare toi, on va y aller.

Je sort rapidement de mon lit bien confortable et me prépare, un jean et un tee-shirt noir simple suffiront largement. Je prends mon sac à dos et fourre rapidement mon MP3, mon portable et quelques petites autres bricoles nécessaires pour le voyage. Enfin prête! Je descends rejoindre mes parents qui finissent de charger la voiture.

Nous rentrons dans la voiture, un long voyage commença.

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

On est en pleine après-midi alors qu'on rentre dans notre nouvelle ville pour quelques semaines.

Je regarde le paysage défiler devant moi, il est beau, l'herbe est bien verte, pas comme en France où elle est toute desséchée.

D'un coup, je sens la voiture s'arrêter brutalement. Mon père se met à insulter le conducteur qui vient de nous rentré dedans, il sort de la voiture pour s'expliquer avec l'autre conducteur. Pendant ce temps, je me penche pour voir qui est le propriétaire de la voiture. L'homme qui en sort est habillé d'un costume noir et plutôt étonnant, la voiture est aussi étonnante que l'homme, elle est noire ! Mais pas seulement la carrosserie, les vitres sont aussi teintées de noir.

Mon père revient soudainement dans la voiture.

-Vous allez toutes les deux sortir de la voiture et vous mettre sur le coté.

Ma mère n'attend pas deux secondes, elle sort rapidement et se met sur le trottoir. Je sort à mon tour et me met à l'opposé de ma mère, toujours en regardant cette voiture noire qui m'intrigue.

Soudain je vois les portes de la voiture sourire, quatre gars en sortent. La première chose que je remarque c'est qu'il sont vraiment différent les uns des autres, il y à tous d'abord le plus petit des quatre, un blond au yeux marrons habillé d'un court treillis et un tee-shirt avec le logo de radio Head. Il y a ensuite un grand brun aux yeux marrons habillé simplement d'un jean et un tee-shirt noir, un brun au cheveux mi-long un visage fin et maquillé, c'est le plus excentrique, un jean troué à des endroits précis et un tee-shirt noir de Kill. Et enfin il y a celui qui porte des dreads et qui à un piercing à la lèvre, habillé d'un baggy en jean et d'un tee-shirt large blanc. Tous les quatre sont plutôt mignons, faut l'avouer...

Le mec aux dreads s'approche de moi alors que les trois autres vont se poser non loin de moi.

- Désolé pour l'accident.

- Euh...pas grave, en plus il n'y a pas grand chose.

Il me sourit.

- Tu viens d'où?

- De...De France, pourquoi?

- ça s'entend que tu n'est pas allemande, tu as un très bel accent.

- Euh merci.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, un regard pénétrant, c'est plutôt gênant. Il est vraiment très beau, je me frappe mentalement, n'oublie pas que tu est déjà prise !

Je vois mon père me faire signe de revenir dans la voiture, je me retourne vers lui.

-Je dois partir, au revoir.

Je commence à m'avancé vers la voiture quand je sens une main m'attrapé le poigné, je me retourne étonné.

-attend, tu t'appelles comment?

-Cassandra.

Il me sourit à nouveau, je craque.

-Moi c'est Tom, j'espère que l'on se reverra.

C'est a mon tour de lui sourire, je n'aie pas envie de penser que moi aussi j'aimerais le revoir. IL lâche mon poignet et je part.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez 


End file.
